Demi-Muggle
by Potterhead-Demigod650
Summary: In this sequel to Muggle Magic, my 1st fanfic, Ava gets involved again with Harry Potter and his world. Hoping to live her life as a normal fangirl, Ava's life gets turned upside-down again when she receives yet another golden ticket to the wizarding world. This time however, her journey doesn't begin in London but instead at our favorite camp: Camp Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This one still is about Ava but...with a twist. Hope y'all like it! Please review with comments on how I can make it better. Will do reviewer responses if I get reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO/HOO. Only Ava. **

**Before you read further: this is a sequel to my 1st fanfic, Muggle Magic. I recommend that you read that story first to get the general idea on what's going on. **

Ava:

"Finally," I said as I opened up my beat up copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. _After what happened to me last year, all I wanted was to return to my normal life and relax. I did not want to think about what happened. Even though I originally thought that it was only a dream: a crazy, wonderful, and scary dream, the wand laying on my desk told another story. Every once in a while I picked it up to see if it works and am always upset when it doesn't. It seemed like the magic I had during last year was only a fluke.

I opened up my book to get drawn into the story when a glint of gold caught my eye. "Oh no. Not again," I said as I turned to the back cover of the book. A golden ticket fell out of the binding and drifted calmly down to the ground. I reached down to pick it up, dread and worry weighing me down. On the slip it read:

**Ticket to Camp Half Blood and Platform 9 ¾. To enter both, say "Blessed by Hecate" to gain access. Demi-muggle.**

I started to freak out. Now I was not only going to go back to Hogwarts but going to travel to America to visit Camp Half Blood. I quickly turned the ticket over, seeing a handwritten note scrawled on the bottom of the page, "Sorry to bring you back into everything Ava, but this is an emergency. You need to travel to Camp Half Blood and retrieve some demigods that you will act as a guide for. Hecate will be by shortly after you retrieve this to take you to CHB. Sincerely, Dumbledore."

The second I finished reading the note, a bright flash erupted next to my bed. As the smoke cleared, I saw a gorgeous women in purple robes standing royally next to my bed.

"Hello Ava Crowley. I'm Hecate," the women said calmly as she stepped closer. Remembering how Hazel acted during _House of Hades,_ I responded,

"Lady Hecate, what an honor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to serve as your transportation to America. I also need to bless you so that you can do magic again," Hecate said, holding out her arm. I looked around my room before my eyes stopped on my wand. I reached over and put it in my pocket before grabbing the goddess's arm as the world went black.

Annabeth:

After sitting still and browsing on my computer for what felt like a few hours, I shut down my computer and turned toward the door to my cabin. "Where is Percy?" I wonder right as the door burst open and a very wide-eyed and nervous son of Poseidon ran in and shut the door behind him.

"What happened, Percy? What did you do this time?" I asked while rolling my eyes, already used to Percy's antics.

"Nothing. Just heard that Chiron and Mr. D are looking for us," Percy said, out of breath.

"Oh, well, that can't be too bad. Let's go," I said reasonably, seeing that I am a daughter of Athena.

"But Annabeth, I heard that someone else is with them," Percy started before leaning in toward me. "I heard rumors about a mortal wizard."

"Now you're being silly. Let's just go," I said firmly while grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him out of my cabin and toward the Big House.

Thalia:

Nico and I are confused. We were just on our way to a McDonalds to enjoy some quality cousin time when an Iris message popped up in front of our faces. After a quick glance, we saw that it was only Chiron.

"Nico, Thalia, sorry to disrupt your day, but this is urgent. Please come back to camp and to the Big House immediately," Chiron said rushed before waving his hand through the connection, cutting it off.

Nico turned to me as we both sighed and rolled our eyes. Looked like we had a quest. I quickly grabbed my cousin's arm so we could shadow travel back to camp. Maybe there would be time for McDonalds later...

A few moments later, I found myself standing outside the Big House. Nico and I exchanged a look and started walking inside when we heard complaining.

"Please Annabeth. Let's just not go. I don't want another quest now after killing Gaea. I need a break!" Percy said as he was getting dragged along the ground behind Annabeth.

"Too bad," she said sternly. "We're already here and…look…there's Thalia and Nico. Oh and look, the rest of the seven. It's not just us," Annabeth said calmly as she walked over to us just as Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Leo ran up to us.

"Anyone know what this is about?" Hazel said curiously. Everyone shook their heads. Turned out that everyone was as clueless as us.

"Well, let's go and get it over with then," Jason said calmly as he led the way into the Big House with us trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to upload this: school started up again and I had a huge history fair website due as well as a bunch of projects and homework assigned. I will try to update fast though.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling. Sadly.**

Percy:

I just couldn't catch a break. 1st, I saved Olympus from Kronos, then I got kidnapped by a goddess, saved Camp Jupiter, fell into Tartarus, then helped defeat Gaea. And now I was most likely going on another quest. All I want is to relax with Annabeth and my friends for at least a few months. Unfortunately, that apparently wasn't in my job description.

"Percy, come on," Piper said as she realized I was starting to trail behind, lost in thought. They learned a while ago that it wasn't a good idea when I was thinking. I groaned as I walked through the door that Piper was holding open and went and sat down in my usual seat at the Ping-Pong table. I looked around the Big House, seeking Chiron. After a moment, I found him standing at the back of the room with a girl who looked about 15 with medium length blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She met my eyes and immediately blushed. Huh. Wonder what that's about. The second everyone took a seat, Chiron approached us and said,

"Wizards are real."

Ava:

It turned out Lady Hecate had taken me to the entrance to Camp Half Blood. I walked up to it and froze, realizing that I couldn't access the camp. Suddenly, I heard a voice, a whisper that felt like a breeze, "Blessed by Hecate."

"Oh yeah," I said aloud, remembering the text I saw on the ticket. "Blessed by Hecate," I said clearly before walking straight through the barrier and into Camp Half Blood.

"Who are you?" a satyr said as he came up to me.

"Ava Crowley. I was told to come here and see Chiron," I replied calmly.

"Oh. You're Ava. Hi. I'm Grover. Chiron sent me to lead you to the Big House," the satyr said with a huge smile that was nowhere close to the one spreading across my face. I loved Grover in the Percy Jackson books. He was such a cool character. I nodded as he led the way toward the Big House with me hot on his tail.

After a few short minutes, we reached the Big House. I quickly glanced at Grover, noticing that he wasn't moving closer to the house.

"This is as far as I go. I can't attend this meeting," Grover apologized before turning and walking back into the main part of camp. I looked around briefly before climbing the stairs and going into the Big House.

"Ava. How wonderful to finally meet you. Dumbledore has told me all about you," a centaur said as he galloped up to me.

"Hi Chiron. Why am I here?" I said politely, that question bugging me since I got the ticket.

"All in good time, my dear. Now, let's not keep the heroes waiting longer than they need to," Chiron said with a gleam in his eyes before turning and seeing the demigods. I glanced around the room, taking in the sight of some of my favorite characters: Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. My gaze met Percy's sea green stare and I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. Meeting Harry Potter and his friends was one thing, but meeting the Heroes of Olympus was something completely different. These teenagers have faced real enemies, fought real wars, and had almost died at every turn. It was breathtaking to even be in the same room as them.

"Wizards are real," Chiron started, earning the demigods' attention. "And they are in desperate need of your help. An enemy named Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, has returned and seeks to destroy Harry Potter and his friends. You are needed to travel to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter and his friends during their 5th year at school."

I was confused. Why was I getting involved again?

"This here is Ava Crowley. She is a mortal who traveled to Hogwarts last year to assist Harry Potter during a tournament. She will serve as your guide in the wizarding world. Miss Crowley already knows of your adventures as well as Harry's, so don't be afraid to speak your mind around her. She will also be able to answer any questions you may have concerning wizards. Now go and pack for your trip to Hogwarts. You will be leaving soon. Good luck," Chiron said before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much xXMoonylightXx** **for your support. Decided to continue the story for you! FYI: just got told that my website is going on to the next stage for History Fair. Wish me luck! Need to edit some things for it so I might delay posting. Here's the next chapter to amuse you till I can post the next one.**

Annabeth:

We demigods sat quietly, processing the information. It wasn't hard to believe that there were wizards, since we were myths as well. What really puzzled me was why a mortal was involved. But, that wasn't very important. Protecting Harry and his friends was.

"Come on Ava, you can come help me pack," I said to the still quiet mortal who looked extremely out of place. Ava gave a quick nod, looking very grateful and awkward. I quickly gave Percy a peck on the lips before leading Ava outside and to my cabin.

"So Ava. How do you know about their and our adventures?" I asked curiously, hoping to learn a little more about this quest.

"Um. This is going to sound strange," Ava mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "I actually read about them for fun."

"What?" I replied. I'd never thought that our stories would be accessed by mortals.

"A man, Rick Riordan, wrote all about Percy's and your adventures. At home, your stories are featured in novels that are believed to be fictional. Now I know they're real," Ava said, not once looking up from the ground.

"Oh. Well. At least you're not coming in blind then," I said cautiously as we quickly went into my cabin so I can pack. I grabbed my suitcase and packed T-shirts, jeans, shorts, and everything I would need. Ava, surprisingly, knew where my bunk was and grabbed my laptop and Yankee's cap for me without prompting. "Ready?" I said after I zipped up my suitcase.

"Ready. Let's see how we're going to London," Ava replied cheerfully before leading the way back to the Big House. Maybe she wouldn't be such a bad guide after all.

Piper:

Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and I all left shortly after Annabeth to go pack. In about a half hour, all of us were done and ready to go. Ava, the mortal, stood off to the side, not sure what she should do. I exchanged a look with Hazel before we made our way over to her.

"Hi. I'm Piper and this is Hazel," I said cheerfully as I put out my hand.

"Ava Crowley. Pleasure to meet you," Ava said politely.

"So, Ava, where exactly is this school?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Um. In London. Problem is: the year that we are going to took place 18 years ago," Ava said calmly.

"18 years ago?" Leo said, listening in on our conversation. "In case you didn't realize, we really can't go back in time."

"Actually, I did last year. So it's possible," Ava replied confidently before turning back to look at Hazel and I. Suddenly, a bright white explosion happened a few feet away from us. When the smoke cleared, we saw Hecate standing royally.

"Lady Hecate. Welcome," Ava said calmly as the rest of us stood frozen.

"Miss Crowley, a pleasure," Hecate said warmly before making a clock appear in her hand. "Let's see, you need to be in 1996, am I correct?" Ava nodded her head as Hecate turned the hands back, causing the world to spin. After several moments, the spinning stopped and we noticed that we were not at camp anymore. In fact, everything looked completely unusual. Ava seemed to be the only one comfortable with this change.

"Alright everyone. Lady Hecate was gracious enough to not only take us to the right time, but to the right place. This is Little Whinging, Surrey."

Ava:

I couldn't believe that I was in Little Whinging, home of Harry Potter. Going to Hogwarts was one thing, but now traveling with my favorite demigods to a famous HP spot was unreal. Now, I realized, I had to act as a guide to the demigods so that they can help out Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hold up," Thalia said sharply, drawing me out of my thoughts. "How is it that you know everything? Where we are, what we have done. Who exactly are you?" I drew in a sharp breath, unsure how to answer. I mean, I really didn't know anything. I didn't even know why I was even there myself. Luckily, at that moment, Harry, Dudley, and Mrs. Figg came walking down the road toward us.

"Ava?" Harry questioned as he approached closer toward the demigods and I.

"Hey Harry. Need help with Dudley?" I said as I walked over and to help him carry Dudley when Jason, Frank, and Percy all beat me to him. Harry gratefully handed his cousin to complete strangers before raced to me and hugging me. I felt like I was going to faint.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?" Harry said happily, glad that that was a lie.

"I didn't think I was going to. Dumbledore sent me another ticket," I explained as I heard a grunt behind me. Oops. I completely forgot about the Heroes of Olympus. "Um. This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and well, they should probably introduce themselves," I said as I turned and looked at the heroes. After a few moments, they all introduced themselves as Mrs. Figg came up to me and pulled me aside.

"You must be the one Dumbledore told be to look for. Come to my house as soon as you help take Dudley back to his parents," she whispered before walking away.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked me, overhearing it.

"We need to go to her house after we quickly help Harry," I replied quickly before rushing back to Harry's side. "Are you okay? I know about the dementors and their effect on you," I asked softly. Harry looked shocked that I knew before he remembered that I wasn't from his time. He nodded as we reached the Dursley's house. Harry thanked Frank, Jason, and Percy as he took his cousin and went inside the house.

"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, and Nico, I know you all what an explanation, but, honestly, I really can't give you one. Annabeth knows as much as me on this. All I know is that your adventures were written down in novels that I read. Yours as well as Harry's. However, I do not know how we play into his story so I'm as blind as you are about this quest. I traveled back to Harry's school last year to help him during the last task of the TriWizard Tournament when Lord Voldemort rose again. I know that I'm supposed to be your guide or whatever, but I really don't know what that means. I guess I just lead you through the wizarding world or something. Now though, I know what the next part in the plot, or story, or whatever is. We need to go to Mrs. Figg's house to travel to Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix," I finished, out of breath.

"Okay Ava. Lead the way then. We've got your back," Jason said warmly as he exchanged a look with Piper who nodded. Gratitude filled my heart as I smiled at the daughter of Aphrodite, feeling as if I made a friend. I took a deep breath and walked across the street with nine demigods following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you xXMoonylightXx and Mimmy14 for your reviews. I'm touched. Just to clear something up that xXMoonylightXx said, my name is not Ava Crowley. I love the name Ava because it's the name of one of my cousins and I had a friend help me come up with her last name for when I had to turn in Muggle Magic in English as a short story grade (got an 100). History fair is going well. Think I made all the changes I needed to in order to have a shot at going to regionals. Still have my fingers crossed though! H**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. I have no idea when I'll post the next but I promise it'll be somewhat soon. **

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. Wish I was though! Ava Crowley is my own creation, so I'll claim credit for her and her involvement in the plot that JKR had for 5th year. **

Ava:

The second I was about to knock on the door, the door opened to reveal Mr. Weasley.

"Ah! There you are Ava. I was beginning to worry that you got lost," he said cheerfully as he stepped aside to allow us to enter the house. "Ron and Hermione told me all about you. Very fond of you, they are. How has your break been?" Mr. Weasley inquired as he led the group of demigods and me over to the fireplace.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Thanks you for asking," I replied. "Are we using the Floo Network?"

"Ah. There's the intellect that Hermione was telling me. Yes. I assume you know how it works?" he asked. After he saw my nod, he Apparented out of the house, leaving me to explain it to the shell-shocked demigods.

"Okay guys. We'll be seeing him in a few moments. Nico, if you do not want to do this, feel free to shadow travel to 12 Grimmauld Place if you want," I said as Nico nodded and grabbed Thalia's arm and shadowed traveled out of the house. To get to Grimmauld Place, all the rest of you need to do is grab a handful of this powder and throw it on yourself while saying the place you wish to travel. Make sure to speak very clearly. Who's first?"

"I'll do it," Percy volunteered as she walked up to me and took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace before saying clearly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Green smoke exploded around him and as it cleared we saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Next?" I said calmly. One by one the demigods stepped up to use the Floo Network. Frank was the only one who looked nervous about standing in a fireplace, but he quickly got over it and left. Leo, on the other hand, looked at home in the fireplace. After a few minutes, I was alone in the house. I stepped into the fireplace and said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," before arriving at the headquarters for the Order of Pheonix, in the middle of a fight.

Percy:

The second I arrived at the Grimmauld Place, I landed on top of a ginger.

"Hey! Who are you?" he shouted, causing two more gingers to pop up out of thin air next to me.

"Who are you?" I said back as the twins each grabbed an arm and dragged me to the other side of the room. By then, Leo, Jason, and Hazel had all arrived at the house. The twins pulled out sticks and pointed them at my neck and I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. It's one thing to hear that wizards are real, it's another to have their wands pointing at your face as proof.

"Oh Percy, what did you do this time?" Piper said as she emerged from the fireplace and sat down next to her boyfriend. The twins turned to look at her and froze at the sight of the daughter of Aphrodite. I laughed and quietly took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"George and Fred, behind you!" the third ginger shouted and pointed to my sword. "_Accio Sword!" _My sword suddenly flew out of my hand and into his. All the demigods gasped. No one. And I mean NO ONE, took my sword and got away with it. I leaped away from the twins and onto ginger. Within seconds I had him pinned down with my sword between us.

"Percy! Enough," Ava shouted at me, distracting me enough for Annabeth to pry my fingers off of Riptide and take it away from me. "Sorry about him Ron. I would say that he's not always like this, but that would be a lie." And on that boost of confidence, Ava walked over to where Ron and I were and helped us up. For a mortal, she was pretty strong.

"Ava?" Ron said suspiciously as he looked her over. For a moment everyone was still as we watched a slow smile spread across Ron's freckled face. "It is you!" he remarked happily as he tackled her in a hug.

"Don't break her before I can, Ron," a girl with brown bushy hair said as she made her way over to Ron. "I thought that you weren't coming back," she remarked as she replaced Ron by pushing him away from Ava.

"I didn't think I would either. Got another ticket I suppose. Harry should be by shortly," Ava replied once the bushy haired girl let go.

"Who are your new friends?" she inquired. This girl was starting to remind me of Annabeth. A less pretty daughter of Athena.

"Oh," Ava said with a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Guess I was being a little rude. George," she paused, turning to one of the twins. "Can you please go outside and retrieve two more of my friends. They did not want to use the Floo Powder. As for introductions, I believe that they should give them themselves. When Harry gets here. Which should be any second." Ava then turned and walked out of the room and down a hallway until she reached a door which she promptly opened. Standing immediately outside was Thalia, Nico, the twin, and Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.**

Harry:

Here those muggles are again. The second I reached Grimmauld Place, there two of them stood, looking around confused. Suddenly, a door burst open revealing George.

"Are you Ava's friends?" he asked the two before turning to look at me. "Come on Harry. In ya go." I walked up to George before turning to the muggles.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. They both just shrugged, apparently they had no clue themselves. "Never mind then. Let's just go inside." I turned to the door and saw Ava standing there with the door in hand.  
>"See Hermione. They're here. Even Harry," she shouted behind her as she stepped away from the door to allow us to enter. Once inside, Ava and Hermione quickly ushered us down the hall and into a room at the end. In that room, I saw all of Ava's muggle friends as well as the rest of the Weasley family, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and more. "Okay everyone. Take a seat so that my friends can make introductions," Ava said firmly as she turned to look at one of her friends. "Annabeth, can you start off the introductions. Name and parent only," she said, evoking collective sigh of relief from the muggles.<p>

"Okay everyone. Now, how many of you have heard of the Greek mythology?" a pretty blond girl said once she had everyone's attention. Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were the only ones. "Well, those myths are real. The gods, monsters, places, heroes, everything. We here are sons and daughters of these gods and goddesses. So, we're demigods. Half god, half mortal. Since we are half god, we sometimes possess abilities from our godly parent. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, and useful skills." And on that note, Annabeth turned to look at a boy with messy dark hair who was tinkering with something.  
>"Oh. I'm next?" he said, looking up from his project. "Well, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire. Also known as Repair Boy, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Hot Stuff, Bad Boy Supreme, and,"<p>

"We said only one title Leo," Annabeth complained.

"The Boy on Fire!" he exclaimed, bursting into flames. The result was both sudden and hilarious. All of the other wizards shrieked and tried to put him out with cups of water. However, every time a drop came near him, it fizzled and was scorched to vapor. As quickly as it started, the fire went out leaving Leo standing still with a smirk on his face, clothes and skin perfectly fine.

A really pretty girl who was sitting next to Leo stood up next and pushed him back into his seat.  
>"Hi. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love," Piper said with a roll of her eyes before white smoke billowed away from her. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and Piper was…well…stunning. Her casual t-shirt and shorts was replaced with a white, floor length gown and her hair was braided down one side with an eagle feather. No wonder she was Aphrodite's daughter. I glanced over at Ron, Fred, and George. They were transfixed; drool dripping out of their unhinged jaws. As I turned back to look at Piper, I noticed dejectedly that her clothes had changed back into their original.<p>

"Enough ogling boys," another demigod said as he stood up in front of Piper. With one glance, I knew that he must be her boyfriend. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman version of Zeus, lord of the sky," he said before levitating in the air. "Since my dad is lord of the sky, I have lightning powers and some control over the air currents." And with that, Jason sat down and signaled for the girl next to him to stand up.

"Hi. I'm Thalia. Just Thalia. Call me anything else and you'll regret it. I'm the daughter of Zeus, sister to Jason. I am also the Lieutenant to Artemis's Hunters, which makes me immortal," she said before raising her hand and causing lightning to strike the table in front of her.

"Hi," a frizzy haired African American girl said timidly as she stood up, taking the attention away from Thalia. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Roman equivalent of Hades, god of the dead and precious jewels," she finished before raising her hand and causing all the precious metals in the room to fly toward her and levitate. Noticing our awestruck expressions, she lowered her hands, the metals returning to their original places, as she sat down, blush creeping up her cheeks.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that are reviewing and reading through this. Means a lot! Sorry if this chapter's a little slow or boring but hang in there! More exciting stuff will come as soon as the plot kicks in (aka: they get to Hogwarts)**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing with this story. Here's a challenge: I'll post the next chapter if I get at least 5 more reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys. No offense, but your lack of reviews really hurt. But, since being bitter isn't in my nature, I decided to post this chapter anyways. Hope y'all like it. I'll post faster if you review. Please. I need to get feedback so I don't continue writing a crappy story if you think you can help. **

**Happy reading! :) **

Ava:

The demigods' introductions were going great. Only three left. I turned toward Frank, nodding for him to stand up and speak. He obliged and stood, receiving the wizards' full attention.

"Hello. I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman equivalent to Ares, god of war. I am also a descendant of the Argonauts who were a descendant of Poseidon," he said before starting to step back.

"Do the thing Frank. The thing," Percy shouted from behind his hand, causing a fierce blush to creep up his cheeks.

"Fine," Frank sighed before closing his eyes. Suddenly, a loud pop sounded as Frank shifted into an iguana.

"Because of his unique bloodline, Frank can change shape-shift at will," I spoke up as Frank changed back into human and sat down. Nico then stood up and took his place.

"I'm Nico di-Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld," he said before causing the shadows in the room to thicken and take over the room, encasing everything in black. I, along with Hermione who screamed, were frightened. Luckily, after a moment in complete darkness, the shadows receded and we could see again.

"Alrighty then Nico. My turn!" Percy said as he stood up and pushed Nico back into his seat. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea," he said with a smirk before causing the sink to explode. The response was faster and more amusing than Leo's. Mrs. Weasley screamed and tried to fix it by covering it with buckets, which blew back into her face.

"Percy, enough," Annabeth said, evoking a sigh from Percy as the sink stopped overflowing and the water dried.

"Okay Annabeth," he pouted as he said back down, high-fiving Leo and Jason. The room now sat quietly for a few moments until I realized that I needed to speak again.

"Okay, well, those are the demigods I guess. Um. Their camp counselor sent them here so that they can assist you guys this year at Hogwarts," I said before sitting down, the tension in the room easing as the normal conversation started up and the night started to wind down, leaving everyone exhausted. Everyone bid each other goodnight before heading up to their respective bedrooms.

…a few hours later…

I opened my mouth to scream. Someone was breathing on my face, very closely. Suddenly, second I opened my mouth to call for help, a hand covered my mouth and the person whispered sharply in my ear, "Enough Ava. It's fine. It's just me," Hermione said. I opened my eyes to darkness, the slow realization that it was the middle of the night sinking in. "Come on Ava. I need to talk to you in private," she whispered as she got off of me and let me get up. Seeing no alternative, I rolled my eyes and got up, getting a look at the clock. 1:34AM. Great, I thought. I sighed softly and followed Hermione out of the room we were sharing with Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel.

"What is it Hermione?" I asked with a roll of my eyes as we got out of the room and into the hallway.

"Nothing. Yet. Now quiet as I get Harry and Ron," she said as she snuck into the boys' bedroom and emerged with a tired looking Ron and a wide-awake Harry on her tail. "Come on. Down to the living room. I need to tell you all something," Hermione said as she led the way down the stairs. Once we were all seated in the living room, Hermione turned to me with the same glint in her eyes as when she questioned me about my appearance in the Triwizard tournament last year.

"Okay Ava. Why are you back?" Hermione questioned me with Ron and Harry looking over at me curiously. Knowing that I had to answer, I said,

"Like last year, I have no idea. Got another golden ticket saying to go to America, pick up the demigods, then come back here and 'help' you guys or something. If I knew anything else, I would've told you immediately," I finished, running out of breath.

"Let the girl breathe Hermione," Ron spoke up, earning a grateful look from me.

"Yeah 'Mione. She just traveled here from America in the future. Give her a little break," Harry added helpfully. Hermione stood still, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Okay. I see it now. Sorry Ava. Realize that I am out of place," Hermione apologized, not meeting my eyes.

"It's alright Hermione. I'm not mad. And, anyways guys, I still honestly don't even know why I went to Hogwarts last year at all. Not like I really added to anything or helped at all," I said with a shrug, trying to look nonchalant. However, that question had been plaguing me ever since I got back from Hogwarts. Why did I even go at all? What did I add? What made me special enough to go at all?

"Ava?" Harry interrupted my thought. Oops. Turns out that they were trying to tell me something. A fierce blush crept up my cheeks as I mumbled a quick apology and tried to pay attention.

"Like I was saying when you weren't listening, you did help me out a lot. You warned me about Mood, no, Barty Crouch Jr. and helped me reach the cup during the games. You are a hero, Ava. Don't think you're not," Harry repeated warmly and fiercely. I smiled. No one has ever called me a hero before. And to be called one by one of my own heroes, unreal.

"Alright. Can we go back to bed then?" Ron interrupted with a yawn. Hermione, Harry, and I nodded our agreement and wordlessly went upstairs. We murmured "goodnight and "see you in the morning" as we separated and went into our own bedroom. I walked straight to my bed and leaped in, sleep crawling over me as I ascended into a dreamless night.

**I know, another A/N! Sorry. Couldn't resist to remind you to please give me feedback. Will do review responses if I get some. Next chapter, depending on reviews, should be posted around Monday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know that this is a little later than I originally planned but I tried to listen to y'all reviews. Speaking of which, thank you so much to all that reviewed and gave me feedback! Y'all are awesome!**

**My first attempt of reviewer responses will be at the end of this chapter. **

**Don't worry for all of you who were asking for longer chapters, this one is really long. **

Ava:

"AVA! Wake up!" a voice shouted straight into my ear, causing me to shriek and fall off the bed.

"Ow!" What was that for?" I complained as I rolled over, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"We're gonna be late to get to the alley place," the person who I now figured out was Leo said, giving me one more shove.

"All right. All right!" I mumbled, hoisting myself up before lugging my trunk up onto my bed. "Gosh. You know Leo, I didn't think that you of all people who be pushing for me to get ready so that you can get your stuff for school," I quipped, evoking a sign from Leo.

"Actually, Hermione and Annabeth sent me up here to wake you. Totally not happy to be attending a school and shopping for it," he replied with a shrug before quickly leaving me to pack. "We leave for wherever in an hour!" he shouted as he shut the door behind him.

I sighed and quickly reorganized my trunk with my school stuff before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Ava," Harry said, tipping a mug of something toward me.

"Morning Harry," I greeted warmly before taking the seat next to him. "Ready to go to your trial?"

"Actually," Harry started, looking sheepish. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along with me. You know, as moral support?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I don't know Harry. I thought that I was taking the demigods to Diagon Alley today. I would go with you if I didn't have to though," I apologized. Darn. I would love to see the Ministry of Magic.

"Well, Ron and Hermione can take them and help them. Are they getting wands?" Harry added.

"Oh. I don't know. I should ask their camp counselor," I said, whacking my forehead at my obliviousness. "Excuse me," I added before jumping out of my seat and running over to Annabeth to ask for a drachma. Confused for my sudden need for one, Annabeth quickly handed two over. I quickly thanked her before rushing off to find Sirius.

After a moment of running around the house like a crazy person, I found Sirius and Remus in the trophy room talking. Without bothering to knock, I barged in and interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me Remus and Sirius. I was wondering if you two could make me a rainbow," I asked politely. Looking baffled, they both nodded as Remus created a bucket and Sirius grabbed a mirror. Sirius positioned the mirror just so as Remus shot water out of the tip of his wand. The water and the mirror created a small but bright rainbow, perfect for an Iris message. I threw the drachma in and said the incantation that Percy and the other demigods have used on countless occasions.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offerings. Show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood," I said. The rainbow shifted and showed Chiron sitting at the table outside of the Big House playing pinochle with Mr. D. "Chiron!" I said, causing the centaur to turn around with a huge smile on his face.

"Ava, my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I was wondering if the heroes needed to get their own wands or if Dumbledore has them already," I asked, trying to be polite and calm.

"They will need to go to Ollivander's and get their own," Chiron said.

"Also, I was wondering, for the sake of the quest, if I should go with them to Diagon Alley or with Harry to his hearing," I asked, looking down at the overflowing bucket.

"My dear, that is up to you to decide. Remember this: the Fates chose you for this quest for a reason. Trust your instincts and knowledge to get you through it. Is that all?" he said wisely.

"Yes sir. Thank you," I replied, feeling a weight on my chest.

"Good. Call me anytime you need," Chiron said warmly before waving his hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

"Was that their camp counselor?" Sirius asked me, breaking into my straying thoughts.

"What? Oh. Yes. I was just wondering how they would get their wands. Quick opinion, should I go with them to Diagon Alley or with Harry to his hearing?" I asked, getting my train of thought back.

"Like Chiron said, it is up to you," Remus said thoughtfully. "Do you want to support a friend or serve as a guide to people who need an eye?"

**A/N: I was going to stop here with a little cliffy but your comments inspired me…**

Percy:

This wizarding stuff gets pretty confusing. I mean, how can you just throw a handful of powder on yourself to transport to a different place? Like I said earlier: wizards are weird. Luckily though, we have Hermione and Ron to guide us through this alley place. I know that Ava is supposed to be our guide, but, honestly, I would've done the same thing as her. If I was in her place, I would've gone to support Harry in his hearing over shopping with heroes any day. Stupid fatal flaw.

"Percy! Come on. Let's go get your robes fitted," Hermione called to me, rattling me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I ran over to Annabeth's side just as they starting walking into a store called Madam Maklin's Robes for All Occasions.

Ava:

I hope I made the right choice. But I knew, based on the novels, that Harry needs all the support he can get and that the 7 plus Thalia and Nico can handle themselves fine.

"Ava?" Mr. Weasley prompted, drawing me from my thoughts. Oops. He was probably asking me something.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley. Come again?" I asked, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"No problem dear. I was just waiting for you to go into the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic," he said with a smile. I nodded. Of course! We were about to enter the Ministry of Magic! I walked into the telephone booth with Harry and turned toward the phone.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I know the code," I said confidently as I typed in 62442, which spells Magic. The phone booth shook and started to descend, causing a huge smile to split open Mr. Weasley's face. After a few moments, the elevator clicked to a stop. A mechanized voice said clearly, "Ministry of Magic," as the doors opened up to the huge Ministry of Magic. This building was truly magnificent. I couldn't believe that I was even there. Mr. Weasley started walking to his office with Harry following close behind when I reached over and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Your hearing got rescheduled," I said, receiving an odd look from Mr. Weasley. Harry, however, understood how I knew what I knew and nodded. "I can lead him there, Mr. Weasley," I added, noticing the frantic looks another wizard was giving to Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sure Ava?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously. After all, Harry is almost like one of his sons. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Harry and I'll be fine. We'll come by your office when we're done," I said, noticing the look of relief that crossed his face. Mr. Weasley nodded sharply, bid us goodbye, and walked in the other direction toward his office. "Come on Harry. Let's go to the Department of Mysteries," I said gently, pulling Harry behind me.

*scene change- in the hearing*

Harry:

"I did it because of the dementors!" I shouted loudly, getting really irritated with constantly getting interrupted. Complete silence followed my outburst until Madam Bones spoke up,

"What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two dementors down the alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!" I retorted, growing angrier.

"Dementors. In Little Whinging?" she piped up surprised.

"Yes, very nice cover story. Muggles can't dementors, can they boy?" said Fudge with a smirk. Ugh. I was really not liking him at this point.

"I'm not lying!" I said loudly. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and col…"

"Enough, enough!" Fudge interrupted again. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story but since you can produce me no witnesses of the event…"

"As it may Minister. We can," Dumbledore interrupted calmly before stepping aside to review Ava sitting calmly in the stands. Ava, somehow understanding her cue, gets up and walks over to Dumbledore before whispering in his ear. If I'm not mistaken, I heard her mention Mrs. Figg's name but I'm not sure. Ava nodded to something Dumbledore said before walking over to me.

"Harry, go sit in the stands. Dumbledore and I got it," she said confidently before pulling me out of my seat and pushing me over to the stands. "Um. Hi," Ava said loudly, now turned to face to wizarding council. I'm Ava Crowley and I'm a friend of Harry's as well as a witness to this 'offense'," she finished, tilting her head as if waiting for something.

"Ava Crowley?" a high-pitched voice piped up from next to Fudge. This voice, after a quick glance, belonged to a pink toad whose makeup was a waste of money and time. "I've never heard of a wizard who had that name?"

Ava went a shade paler, obviously she did not expect this women to call her out for not being a wizard. However, Ava quickly recovered by replying, "You probably haven't Miss Umbridge, and I don't fault you for that. I'm muggleborn you see. Live right near Harry Potter and the Dursleys in Little Whinging." The council broke out in small whispers until Madam Bones spoke up.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging other than Harry," she inquired. If Ava was pale with the last question, she literally turned as white as a sheet with this accusation. Luckily for her, Dumbledore piped up an answer.

"Miss Crowley here actually lives in America. She is visiting her family here while attending Hogwarts this year as an exchange student. Her real address is nowhere near Mr. Potter's residence. Her family just happens to live near his house," Dumbledore said smoothly, causing Ava to visibly relax. "Now, if we may, can you continue on with this hearing? I, as headmaster, do have places to be."

"Very well," Fudge sighed. "Miss Crowley, what's your story?"

"I was walking back from town when I ran into my neighbors, Harry and Dudley. They, however, were not their usual selves. They were running you see, away from the black cloud that appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Harry yelled at me to run so I followed them into an alley. As they stopped for a breath, the air around us got cold, and it felt like all the happiness was gone from the world. Two dementors rushed in from both sides of the alley and one attacked Dudley who tripped and fell while the other attacked Harry and I. Harry whipped out his wand, cast a patronus, and saved Dudley and I from the dementors," Ava said, out of breath. Wow, I thought. This girl really knows my life and how to lie easily and without fail.

"That's all you saw then?" Fudge said with a smirk on his face. Ava nodded. "Well then Miss Crowley. Thank you and you can now leave."

"I actually was planning on staying Minister. You know, for moral support for my friend," she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Fudge opened his mouth as if to order her away until Madam Bones said,

"That's fine Ava. You may stay then if you like." Fudge glared at her until Dumbledore spoke up.

"In the matter of Harry Potter. Clause seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in life threatening circumstances. Miss Crowley, did you feel as if your life was being threatened?" Dumbledore asked calmly with a little sparkle in his eyes.

"Why, yes Professor. I was terrified. The dementor left me with images that I forgot I still remembered. Images so terrifying and dreadful that I would've died rather than relive them," Ava said, her voice shaking and a tear dripping down her face. I stood up and ran over to her.

"It's okay Ava. Everyone's fine now," I whispered in her ear after I pulled her into a hug as she shook and shed silence tears. After a few moments of silence, Ava pulled herself together and walked over to the council, the fresh tears still shining on her red cheeks.

"This trial is pointless. Why would you settle a simple matter of underage magic that was not illegal with a full criminal court? I mean, why are you all so think? Why would Harry, who is grateful every single day of his life for having the opportunity to study magic, do underage magic without a reason if it would get him expelled. Harry, no offense, may be thick sometimes, but he would never purposely lose his home and school and friends for something he can avoid. Honestly, I wouldn't want to even be a part of this world if innocent people are accused for stupid crimes just because of a grudge or a fear. Madam Bones," Ava ranted, taking a breath before caring on in a more gentle voice. "I know you share my point and view on this matter. Harry is not guilty and should be cleared of all charges because he would never waste an opportunity like attending Hogwarts just to show off or scare his cousin." Ava stopped talking, tears still streaming down her face. She stared Madam Bones in the eye for a moment before turning and walking back over to Dumbledore and me.

"Those in favor of conviction," Madam Bones spoke clearly. Fudge, Umbridge, and a few others raised their hands. My stomach dropped. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" With this statement, she and the majority of the witches and wizards raised their hands. Fudge huffed a sigh before rolling his eyes and saying,

"Cleared of all charges then." Cheers broke out and I ran over to tackle Ava.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't thank me. Thank Dumbledore," she replied with a giggle. I let go and turned to find Dumbledore.

"Professor!" I shouted, drawing his attention from a few wizards who gathered around him. He turned to look at me before sprinting for the door. "Professor Dumbledore?" I shouted, my voice slowly dying off.

"Oops," I heard Ava say behind me. "Forgot that part," she whispered to herself before walking to stand next to me. "Don't worry Harry. Dumbledore's just really busy. Now, let's go to Mr. Weasley's office," she said calmly before grabbing my arm and leading (dragging) me out of the room and to his office.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**xXMoonylightXx: Thank you so much for being so supportive and amazing! Yes, I plan on having the demigods reveal who they really are to the school after a while. If you have any suggestions on how I could have them introduce themselves: please review and tell me. Thank you again for being awesome.**

**aviendgaphiragon: Thanks! I'm trying to make this as good as I can for y'all. Nice feedback means the world.**

**imp37: I'm so happy you like it! Did I do a good job with the chapter length this time around? Should I make it longer? Please review again and tell me so I can make this better if needed. Like I said in the last response, nice feedbacks mean the world. Thank you for your nice reviews and comments.**

**Guest: Thanks! Pretty much for you I would say the exact thing I said to imp37 since you said almost exactly the same thing. Y'all are amazing!**

**A/N: Will try to post the last chapter by the end of the week. Thank you guys for being so supportive and kind! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are amazing. Such nice reviews! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it! Reviewer Responses will be at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Sadly. **

**Also, I feel the need to give some credit to moonshroom420 and their story, "Brace Yourself, Hogwarts - The Demigods are Here. I admire their story and I have used some of their ideas as inspiration for my own. If you haven't read that fanfic, I highly recommend it. It's outstanding!**

Percy:

Once we all got fitted for our school robes, Hermione and Ron led us through Diagon Alley to get all of our supplies for the school year that I didn't want to have to go through. But, since my opinion on school apparently doesn't matter, to school I went! After a few hours of boring shopping that Annabeth and Piper surprisingly enjoyed, Hermione and Ron led us into a shop named Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Ron walked up to the counter that was stacked high with boxes of wands and gently called out, "Mr. Ollivander?" A frizzy white haired head popped out from behind a bookshelf that was stacked with more, you guessed it, wands.

"I was wondering when I would be meeting you Mr. Jackson and co," the man said in a raspy voice before making his way over to the counter.

"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting wands for our friends here," Hermione said calmly as she gestured toward the other demigods. The man, who now I knew was Mr. Ollivander, continued to stare at me in thinly masked fear and awe before turning toward Annabeth.

"Let's start with you then, my dear," he said calmly before turning and walking back toward the back of the shop. After a few moments, he returned carrying nine thin boxes. "Let's see, oh yes, this one should do perfectly," Mr. Ollivander mumbled to himself before opening the top box and handing Annabeth the wand that lay inside. "This is 14 inches of olive wood with a core of an owl feather." Annabeth picked up the wand and nodded, knowing that that wand was perfect for her. Next, Mr. Ollivander turned to face Piper as he opened the next box. "You wand is 11 inches of oak with a core of veela hair." She picked up the wand as well and stepped back.

Mr. Ollivander then, in turn, gave each and every demigod their wand. A few stuck out in my head, like for Thalia, she got pine with deer hair and Hazel received yew with a core of molten gold. As for me, my wand was palm with a core of seaweed. When he said that, every demigod tried and failed to laugh. Leo's nose even caught on fire for a second as he tried to hold in his laugh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. "Seaweed brain get seaweed." Hilarious. Anyways, after we all our wands, we went back to the fireplace, used the Floo Powder, and appeared back at Grimmauld Place,

Ava:

Harry and I were sitting peacefully upstairs in the girls' bedroom with Ginny when we heard a loud crack downstairs followed by a stream of very creative Greek words. Harry and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. Some things never change. We got up and ran down the stairs to access the damage.

After quickly racing down the stairs and into the living room, we immediately understood where the crash and cursing came from. Leo, in all of his flaming glory, managed to crash into a chair, catching it on fire as well. Percy was standing over him shouted in Greek what I assumed as insulting as he repeatedly tried to douse Leo and the burning furniture.

"Leo!" I shouted, trying and succeed to get his attention long enough for Percy to put of the small fire that he caused.

"Sorry Ava," Leo said, looking over at me while brandishing his trademark smirk. "That stupid poo thingy dropped me on my face, and then this bozo over here felt the need to crush his sexy friend, which might have caused me to flip out and become a human torch."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Really Leo, you had to catch the whole living room on fire too? Why couldn't you catch Percy on fire without touching anything else, it would save me and Harry from having to clean up this mess."

"Sorry, next time I'll only burn Percy and avoid any and all furniture in the room."

"Hey! I don't want to become ash either. Burn Jason instead." Percy protested just as the rest of the crew popped out of the fireplace.

"Not cool dude. Not cool at all," Jason proclaimed as he walked over to Percy and shoved him off of the coach he way laying on.

"Whatever Sparky," Percy retorted, pulling himself off of the floor and back onto the coach next to Annabeth, who sat there silently rolling her eyes. After a few moments, the crew all quieted down and watched Harry, Hermione, and I fix the whole room with only a few swishes of our wands. Ron, obviously, just sat out and talked with Percy and Leo about gods know what.

Luckily for Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the Order, the time until term started flew by rather quickly and uneventfully. Yes, Leo caught fire a few more times and yes, Thalia, Nico, and Percy all tried to kill each other once. But, overall, very normal compared to what I expected. And, as for me, I was still trying to figure out why on earth I was coming back to Hogwarts again with backup. I really hope that the events of the school year generally followed the plotline of the book. That would make everything way easier than I knew it would be.

***line break***

**-Later on at Platform 9 ¾.**

"Come on everyone! Let's not be late!" Mr. Weasley shouted as we weaved our way through the huge crowds at Kings Cross Station. I could not wait to see the Hogwarts Express again!

"Okay everyone. This here is very simple. All you have to do is run straight at this wall. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," Mrs. Weasley said as she and Ginny ran through the wall with Fred and George on their heels.

"How is that even possible?" I heard Annabeth inquire from behind me. I turned around to acknowledge the demigods whose jaws were to the floor.

"Magic Annabeth," Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Come on," I prompted. "It's not hard. Harry, Hermione, Ron. Care to demonstrate?" I asked, causing the wizards to nod their understanding before running straight at the wall, causing the demigods to all flinch right as they were about to hit and become pancakes. Much to their astonishment, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, instead of hitting straight on, disappeared through the barrier.

"See?" I asked. "Is that so hard? Now, who's next?" Every demigod besides Percy stepped back, purely because Leo was too busy assembling a mini wind-up toy to pay attention. That, or he was just super ADHD. Take your pick. "Great. Let's go Leo," I said, causing the other demigods to snort a laugh.

"Wait, what?" Leo sputtered as he fumbled to put his toy and parts back into his toolbelt.

"You graciously volunteered to go first," I said calmly, causing the rest of the seven plus Thalia and Nico to burst out laughing. "Now run straight at that wall to gain access to Platform 9 ¾."

Leo looked at his fellow demigods in fear, wondering if they were being serious. Sadly for him, I wasn't. Once Leo finally caught on, he turned to me, brandishing his trademark smirk.  
>"Alright! Team Leo!" he shouted as he ran at the wall. Right as he was about to hit, Leo slowed down and disappeared through the solid wall.<p>

"Great. Ready everyone?" I said. "Follow me!" I ran through the wall and, like last year, arrived next to the Hogwarts Express. Like last year, the train completely took my breath away. I still could not get over the tangible magic that settled over the air like a thick, wonderful, and mysterious fog. I turned around, noticing happily that Frank, the last demigod, had just come through the wall and was marveling at the train. At least he wasn't as bad as Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth's jaw was to the floor and Percy tried, and failed, to close it. As for Leo, he just starting shouting questions about how the train worked and all that crap, causing a few wizarding families to stare. Uh oh.

"Leo. Shut up," I barked, causing him to stare at me and physically clamp his mouth shut with his hands.

"Ready guys?" Hermione said as she walked over to us with Ron and Harry on her heels. I nodded and signaled for the demigods to follow behind as I followed Hermione onto the train.

"Hermione, Ron. Don't you guys have to go to the prefect cabin?" I asked as they led us to an empty compartment.  
>"Oh yes," Hermione apologized. "Sorry Harry and Ava. We'll meet up with you after the brief meeting." With that, Hermione turned around and dragged Ron after her away from the compartment that Percy led the demigods in.<p>

"It's okay Harry. You have us," I said as I noticed his dejected expression and playfully nudged him into the compartment.

"I'm fine Ava. Besides, you need help watching this gang," he said cheerfully as he sat down next to me across from Percy, who immediately started bombarding us with questions.

"Ava, Harry. How long till we get to Hogwarts?" he asked, his knee starting to bounce up and down.

"About seven hours," Harry responded, causing Leo's head to snap up from the device he was building out of scrap metal he found in his belt.

"SEVEN HOURS?!" he shouted, causing Thalia to turn and smirk. The air smelt of ozone and a tiny lightning bolt left Thalia's finger and shocked Leo.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo shouted followed by a string of very creative words strung together both beautifully and disturbingly.

"Quiet Repair Boy," Piper scolded and the room quieted down. Luckily for everyone on the train, the demigods all fell asleep as soon as the train left the station.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he came into the compartment, waking up every demigod in the process.

"Dammit Ron" I shouted, causing a few first years who were walking by to run away. "They were sleeping and you woke them! Now their ADHD will kick in."

"Oops," Ron said. "Sorry Ava." I glanced at the red-head, noticing that his hands were behind his back.

"What's in your hand?" I asked, getting weary.

Ron smirked and pulled the hidden object into view. "Exploding Snaps, Thought they would help pass the time," he said with a smirk. For once, I agreed with Ron and sat back as the compartment filled with the sounds of explosions. Luckily, the train ride felt a whole lot shorter with the sound of explosions in the air.

***Just pulling into the station at Hogsmeade***

Finally we're at Hogwarts! I could not wait to finally get some answers to why I was involved. I turned to the demigods, smiling softly as I noticed that they were all sleeping again. Luckily, the train ride was surprisingly peaceful. I exchanged a look with Harry who was also awake before stealthily poking Thalia on the arm before getting slightly shocked.

"Gods dammit Thalia!" I whispered angrily. "That really hurt. Now, can you please wake up the others while Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I quickly change into our robes?" Thalia nodded, a wicked smirk growing on her face. I smiled and quickly left the compartment, starting to smell ozone.

I had just changed into my robes and was heading back to the compartment when I heard a loud zap followed by cursing, shouting, and metal clashing. Uh oh. I ran back to the compartment and was, honestly, unsurprised to see Percy and Thalia engaged in a fight, Piper screaming at Leo who caught on fire, and Frank as an iguana. I opened the door and finally heard what was going on. Purely because the demigods apparently thought I was a babysitter and was a person who would sort out their issues.

"Ava!" Percy whined. "Thalia zapped us all to wake us up. Do something!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Percy. For a guy who's done so much and has been shocked multiple times in the past for being an idiot, I never thought that you would be the one whining. And for the record I told Thalia to wake you all up. Now, for gods' sake, grab your stuff and follow me. We don't want to be late," I said, causing Percy to pout at Annabeth who started to laugh. Jason nodded seriously and, with the help of a now human Frank, got all of the trunks down, handed them out, and followed me off of the train and on to an almost-empty platform.

"I surprised the Ministry's letting you walk around free Potter," I heard a cruel voice I would recognize anywhere said. "I bet there is a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," Draco Malfoy finished, looking quite smug. I turned to look at Harry, who was being held back by Ron and Hermione. No way was I going to let Malfoy get away with insulting Harry now that I could actually prevent it.

"Listen here Malfoy. I know things you can scarcely imagine and you better trend lightly around me and Harry or my friends will make sure that you never hear the end of it. Am I right Thalia and Percy?" I cooed, causing Thalia to crack her knuckled and for Percy to smirk and pull out his pen.

"Right Ava. We've got your back," he promised.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco smirked. "The last-minute champion is back. Listen here Crowley, I may not know the exact reasons, but I know that you and Potter are up to something. And I will find out," Malfoy said before turning and walking away, leaving Harry and I seething for his blood.

"Come on Ava," Hermione said. "Let's go now so that we don't miss the carriage to school." I nodded and clenched my fists, a plan for revenge blooming in my mind.

**A/N: Feel the need for revenge on Draco for being a jerk. Any ideas are welcome for the prank. Next chapter should be up in about a week. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ava B. LOL: Thank you soooooo much! I'm so happy that you love it! Your review made my day when I received it. Thank you for being so sweet and nice to me!**

**aviendhaphiragon: Thanks for reviewing! I had the switching perspectives to help establish the demigod's perspective but I'm planning to stick with Ava's perspective for the majority, if not rest, of the fanfic.**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Thank you so much for all your support. You've supported this story and me as a writer from the start. Yes, please PM me your ideas so that I can include them. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. **

**R3B3CC4: Thank you for a nice comment! I take no offense to that. I take that constructive criticism in stride and hope to make this story as great as it can be. Did this chapter compare with the last in detail and content? I appreciate your review because it is helping me understand ways I can improve this story. Please review again and tell me how I'm doing.**

**Yass: Awe! You're soooo sweet! Thank you for such a nice review! It made my day **

**Thank you to all of my new followers and reviewers! Your reactions are amazing and I'm so happy that you like this story. Please continue to review so that I can improve something that needs improving or add something that will make it better. Thanks again y'all! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update, my aunt's been in town and it was my baby cousin's birthday. I've also been busy with school and projects, the usual. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's a little shorter than the last few ones. Enjoy!**

Ava:

"What is that?" Harry said as we came up to a carriage. We had to divide up in order to all fit into the carriage. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and I joined Luna in one carriage while Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all crammed into the other.

"Oh. I've met these before with my dad. These are thestrals, my father's creatures. Only people who have seen the dead can see them," Nico said as he walked right up to one and started to hug the bony thing. I turned to Harry, unsurprised that he was turning pale. He didn't want to be able to see them. Harry can only see the thestrals because he saw Cedric die last year. In all fairness, that's also the reason I could see them.

"It's okay Harry," I said as I walked over to his side and led him onto the carriage next to Hermione. Harry, still as white as a sheet, nodded stiffly and before the carriage started to move. Our carriage remained silent for the entire trip over to the school. I glanced back to Jason's carriage, noting with a smile that is was anything but quiet. Thalia was beating Leo for something he said while Hazel and Piper were gossiping about something. Meanwhile, Jason and Frank just sat stiffly, looking rather uncomfortable with the situation.

After roughly ten minutes, the carriage pulled up to the entrance of Hogwarts. I turned to look at Annabeth, noting how far to the floor her jaw was. Annabeth closed her mouth, took a breath, and starting rambling on about the architecture of the castle. Hermione, bless her, was trying to answer her questions the best she could, but after a while she just gave up, leaving Annabeth to continue mumbling to herself about the structure. Harry, I noticed, had significantly calmed down once the school came into view. Hogwarts was, after all, his real home.

Once the carriage stopped, we all grabbed our trunks and made our way into the castle. Like last time, the school completely took away my breath. I was in awe over little details such as the grand foyer and enlarged doors that made me feel tiny and insignificant in comparison. We carried our belongings over to a pile that would be transported by magic to our rooms before walking over to Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, good. You're here," she said with a look of relief. "Potter, you, Weasley, and Miss Granger may proceed to the Great Hall. Miss Crowley. How wonderful it is to see you," Professor McGonagall added with a wave of her hand, excusing the Golden Trio away.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," I said shyly. "What do you need us to do now?"

"Since you were chosen to be in Gryffindor last term, you will be staying with them for the time being. As for your friends, they will proceed to get sorted into their houses." And with that, Professor McGonagall nodded and left the demigods staring at the Golden Trio and me.

"What did she mean by sorting?" Frank piped up from next to Hazel, his intense gaze fixated on me. I opened my mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by Hermione.

"At Hogwarts, the students are all sorted or placed into houses, which are like your family while you're in school. The houses are Ravenclaw, the intelligent, Hufflepuff, the kind, Slytherin, the cunning and sometimes evil, and Gryffindor, the brave. We're all in Gryffindor," Hermione said before dragging Harry and Ron over to their table.

Seeing that I was their guide, I said, "Don't worry guys. You'll all be fine. I have to stay with my house while you're all getting sorted, so don't try to kill anyone and do try to avoid giving your identities away." I then turned to Annabeth, knowing that she would be the only one who actually understood the importance of keeping their identities a secret. Annabeth nodded, knowing that I was looking to her to be the smart one. I glanced over the group, nodded my head with satisfaction, then turned and walked over to sit next to Hermione, waiting for the sorting to begin.

Luckily, the sorting started momentarily after I took my seat. Also luckily, the normal 1st years' sorting did not take as long as I anticipated. Just as Ron and Harry were starting to get antsy, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and started to speak.

"I hope that all new students will feel welcome in their new houses. Now, some new developments starting this term. Ava Crowley, the American exchange student we had the pleasure of meeting last term has agreed to spend this year with us again. Every please give Miss Crowley a warm welcome," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes. Just as a blush started to creep up my cheeks from the intense stared every student was giving me, Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"Miss Crowley's school was also gracious enough to send us nine other students this year. They are all in their 5th year of Wizarding School, along with Miss Crowley. Now, let's get them sorted into their adoptive houses," he finished with a wave that signaled for Percy to lead the other demigods up to the sorting hat and stool.

Professor McGonagall moved to stand next to the stool as she pulled out a scroll.

"Lévesque, Hazel," she said, looking out at the group of "exchange students". Hazel, a deep blush igniting her cheeks, walked up and over to the stool before sitting down on it gracefully. McGonagall put the sorting hat on top of Hazel's frizzy hair. A second passed before Hazel squeaked and jumped a little in her chair. In hindsight, I probably should've told them that the hat speaks in your head. Too late now.

I pulled myself from my thoughts just as the hat opened its' mouth and shouted, "Gryffindor!" The red and gold table all around me started to cheer, glad that they are getting a new student. Lucky for us, the rest of the demigod sorting continued pretty painlessly and with all of them ending up in Gryffindor. The rest of the school all looked puzzled that the new students all ended up in the same house but, if they actually knew what they went through, the students would understand that their bravery and courage saved their lives repeatedly.

Dumbledore stood up after all of the demigods got sorted and said, "As well as the new exchange students this year, we have some changes to our staff as well. The Defense against the Dark Arts position will be taken by Dolores Jane Umbridge. Mr. Flich also wishes me to inform you all that the forbidden forest is strictly off limits..."

"Ahem," Umbridge interrupted, causing Dumbledore to stop and glance back annoyed. Umbridge, in all of her pink toadness, stood up and walked over to the podium. I bristled. Umbridge was one of my least favorite antagonists in all books I've read.

"Thank you Professor for your kind words of welcome," she started. I, already knowing what she will say, tuned her out as she lectured the students and staff at Hogwarts. After roughly five minutes, the student body started to clap, causing me to get pulled away from my thoughts. Finally, Umbridge sat down and the feast started.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the tabled cleared of food and the students all made their way to their dormitories. I followed Hermione drearily into our dormitory and collapsed onto my bed, worn out from the busy and exciting day. I closed my eyes and imagined what the school had in store for me this year.

*later in the middle of the night*

"Miss Crowley," a quiet voice whispered in my ear. "Wake up please." I groaned and rolled over on my back, which only pissed off the voice more knowing that I was awake. A hand shoved my shoulders and started shaking me.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, now fully awake and ready to slap whoever was shaking me. I pried open my eyes, and noticed with dismay that the voice belonged to Professor McGonagall. Oops.

"Sorry Professor," I apologized, turning red. "What do you need?"

"Come with me Miss Crowley," she said as she stood up and exited the dormitory. I rolled out of bed, put on slippers, and glanced back at the clock.

"1:32AM?" I whispered to myself with a thinly concealed groan and eye roll. Why on earth would a professor need to wake me up in the middle of the night the night before the first day of school? However, seeing that this was McGonagall, I quickly got up and left the cozy room and followed McGonagall out of the common room through the painting.

"Professor, might I ask where we are going?" I asked as the portrait closed behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you, my dear," she answered before ushering me through the school until we got to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wands?" I said to the wall. McGonagall looked at me sharply as the passageway to the office opened with my words.

"How did you…never mind. Let's not be late," she said, getting over her confusion before leading me up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office. Once inside, McGonagall waited by the door as I walked passed her.

"This is a private meeting," she said to me. "I was just told to go and get you." With that, McGonagall turned and left the office, the door slamming shut behind her.

**A/N: Like always, couldn't resist a little cliffy. Now...reviewer responses! I know that I always gush on about how wonderful y'all are, but it's the truth! :)  
>Reviewer Responses:<strong>

**Aprille A.G.: Thanks! I try. Thank you for such a nice review!**

**R3B3CC4: Thank you! I'm so happy that you like this story and my writing. Sorry to keep you waiting. Will try to update quicker.**

**aviendhaphiragon: Thanks. Sorry about the two mistakes: I didn't revise it before I published it. Oops! With the second mistake, I actually started out with it being Percy who was distracted but then changed my mine last minute. Thought I caught the mistakes. After receiving your review, I did go in and revise it and republish that chapter with the corrections. Thank you for being so honest about my story and for helping me make it the best it can be! **

**xXMoonyLightXx: I know that you didn't review but I wanted to say, again, thank you for your suggestions. I am definitely taking them into consideration while I plan for that section of the fanfic. Y'all are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while- teacher's went homework crazy. Thank you all for your support and reviews! A little change is happening with this story. My twin sister is now co-writing this with me!**

**Reviewer responses at bottom.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

I jumped as the door shut loudly behind me, leaving me standing there awkwardly.

"Oh. There you are Miss Crowley. I was looking for you," a voice said. I turned, relaxing, at the sight of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has and would ever know.

"Hello Professor. I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Miss Crowley, I am aware that you are curious as to why you are needed here this year, but I'm afraid that you will have to find that out in good time. I sent Minerva to get you because I was made aware that Lord Voldemort has his eyes set on turning our American friends over to his side because he feels that it will turn the tide in his favor. I honestly don't know how he knows that they are here, but I have my suspicions. I just wanted to warn you that the demigod's identity needs to be concealed from everyone here at Hogwarts. At the time being, the only people aware that they are not ordinary wizards are Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and myself and I intend to keep it this way," Professor Dumbledore said sternly.

I nodded, "Yes Professor. I'll warn the demigods. Do you happen to know who in particular he is after?"

"Yes. While he would certainly be happy with any of them, he has particularly taken an interest in Mr. Jackson because he is obviously the glue of the group and he is the most powerful."

I nodded. That made perfect sense. WIthout Percy, the rest of the demigods would fail. Taking Percy away would most definitely mean the end of Hogwarts.

"Now, off to your room. You have classes tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. I nodded again, feeling a little like a bobblehead. I turned around and walked out of his office, feeling suddenly exhausted. I walked quickly to the Gryffindor dormitories, found my bed, and fell back asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the morning feeling as if I only went back to sleep for a second. Of course, it doesn't help that every time I've had to wake up, I've been screamed at and shoved. Stupid Hermione.

After quickly getting ready and rushing downstairs and into the Great Hall, I sat down next to Harry, already ready to sleep again.

"You okay Ava?" Percy asked me with concern as he and Annabeth sat down across the table from me.

"Just peachy. Got woken up in the middle of the night by Dumbledore and McGonagall but otherwise good," I replied with a yawn, noticing with disdain that my simple answer was the cause of more concern and curiosity.

"Why did they wake you before the first day of term?" Harry wondered.

"Well, they had to tell me that," I leaned in closer to the group, making sure that no one could overhear. "We have to try and keep the demigods' identities a secret as long as we can. Also, Dumbledore warned me that Voldemort has his slimy eye on Percy and the others, but mostly Percy, because he thinks that he can get them to join his side, which will help him win. So, nothing's really new. Bad guys either want Percy on their side, or out of the picture."

Percy groaned. "Again? Why does everyone hate me? Why can't they go after Jason or Nico? They're powerful too. I mean, not like as powerful as me, but then again, no one is."

"Really Seaweed Brain? What about me? I could kick your tiny ass anyday." Thalia said, smirking while raising a certain finger.

"You wish, Pinecone face," Percy remarked. I sniffed the air, noticing the very thick scent of ozone that was coming from Thalia. Uh, oh.

"Cool it Thalia and Percy," I whispered sharply, causing both of them to turn and glare at me. Meanwhile, some of the other students have started to sniff the air with curiosity and wonder. "You need to try and keep your identities a secret. Fighting in the middle of the Great Hall is counterproductive," I finished, sitting back as I watched the bomb slowly diffuse. The smell of ozone diminished and Percy relaxed. Once satisfied that neither would attack the other, I turned back to the breakfast in front of us. I grabbed some toast to eat but was quickly distracted again by Ron running over to us with a piece of parchment.

"Guys look! Dumbledore is going to allow the exchange students to form their own Quidditch team to compete against the house teams. He also wrote that Ava will be the captain!" Ron exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. I, on the other hand, was astonished and nervous to captain. But, seeing how Dumbledore already wrote that I was, I really had no choice in the matter.

"Yay! I've always wanted to play Quidditch!" I squealed.

"What the Hades is Quidditch?" Leo exclaimed, causing Ron and Harry to turn and stare at him.

"How could you NOT know? It's an international wizarding sport," Ron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at Hermione, who giggle behind her hand. "Their demigods, not wizards. Honestly Ron, sometimes I think you're as stupid as Percy."

"HEY!" Percy yelled, drawing the attention of some of the other students. "I'm not stupid. I'm actually very intelligent."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and punched his arm. "Sure Seaweed Brain. Whatever you say." Percy smiled and gave Annabeth a quick kiss, which Leo quickly interrupted by doing a loud wolf whistle.

Percy laughed while Annabeth looked embarrassed. Piper quickly brought us back to the previous topic, "So Ava, what is Quidditch?"

"Well…" I said, thinking of a quick explanation of the game. "Quidditch is a sport that a lot of wizards play. It's kind of like soccer because the chasers have to get the quaffle inside the goal posts, which the keeper is guarding, to get a point. There are also two other kinds of balls, the bludgers and the golden snitch. The beaters hit the bludgers at the opposing teams to try to knock them off course, and the seeker tries to catch the golden snitch, which is about the size of a golf ball, before the other team's seeker does. The game ends when a seeker catches the snitch."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Nico said.

"Well… The only catch is that the game is played on broomsticks, in the air." I said, bracing myself for their reaction. Immediately, Thalia and Nico slumped in their seats because neither of them was fond of the air. Surprisingly, Percy didn't look too bummed out, if anything he looked even more excited than usual.

"That sounds like fun," Jason, Leo, and Percy said at the same time.

"Aren't you scared of going in the air?" I asked Percy, shocked.

Percy thought for a minute before saying, "Well, I've dealt with WAY worse, so riding a little broomstick is nothing." I glanced over at the other children of the Big Three, curious about their reactions. My gaze first hit Hazel.

"Well," she said, pondering her answer. "It would be fun but I don't want to provoke Jupiter/ Zeus." I nodded, expecting that.

"I'm obviously out," Nico exclaimed. "Sorry Ava, but I don't want to risk my life just for enjoyment. I would prefer to avoid getting shot out of the sky by my uncle." Again, that's exactly what I was expecting. I turned to Thalia, waiting for her response.

"I'm not up to it," she said. "We should be here to protect Potter and his friends and not to participate in a sport." I, knowing the real reason why she wouldn't play, didn't argue and turned to the remaining demigods.

"Okay," I said. "I guess that leaves Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Percy, and I for the team. Luckily, we can only have seven so we're all set. Now all we need is brooms and uniforms."

"That's easy," Harry said. "Just ask Dumbledore to get you some. He volunteered you to do this, the least he can do is supply you with equipment." I nodded, that makes perfect sense.

After about ten minutes, we all finished breakfast and left to go to our first class. I let the others go on ahead of me because I needed an answer on whether Dumbledore could get us supplies for Quidditch. Excusing myself, I quickly went over to Dumbledore's office and asked him to supply the exchange team with equipment. He, luckily, agreed willingly and sent me off to my first class, Divination.

I caught up with the others outside of the trapdoor to the most entertaining class in Harry Potter history. "Hey! Did I miss anything interesting on the way up here?"

"Well, if you count Thalia trying to murder Percy again as interesting. Then yes. If not, then nothing," Jason replied with a yawn. I rolled my eyes and followed Harry up the ladder and into the Divination classroom. I looked around the classroom before choosing a seat next to Ron, Percy, and Harry. Everyone started to talk about what to expect when Professor Trelawney entered the room. She gazed around the classroom before her unfocused stare landed on me. Trelawney gasped and pointed a trembling finger between Harry, Percy, and I. Suddenly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and green smoke came out of her mouth.

She took a deep breath before startling words fell from her lips.

"Nine half-bloods shall embark on a quest

To attempt to put the snake to rest.

The fate of the battle rests on one single mortal

Who has the power to destroy the immortal."

On that happy note, Trelawney fainted, leaving the class to stare at me like I was a ghost.

**A/N: Like always, I just can't resist a little cliffy. Some of you have reviewed and asked me about having an updating schedule, so I've decided to try and post a new chapter every Sunday night. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**xXMoonylightXx: Thank you so much for all of your support! Love you too! 3**

**haylee-lopatinskytorres: Can't resist cliffys. Sorry not sorry. I will try and post every Sunday from now on. Thank you for that suggestion**

**R3B3CC4: Thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope this one was worth the wait!**

**Aprille-A-G: Thanks so much! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**imp37: Thanks so much for all of your support! You're soooooooo sweet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks y'all for you're sweet reviews! Reviewer responses at the end like always!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

The class sat, shell-shocked, and stared at us for about five minutes to see if Percy, Harry, and I understood anything that our teacher who is a so called fraud had uttered before collapsing. Sadly, we all knew exactly what this meant. Our quest had just gotten a whole lot harder.

Just as the silence was becoming a little too awkward, Leo interrupted it. "Soooooooo….. What are we all waiting for? This lesson is obviously over. Let's go!"

Our little group nodded, collected our unused materials, and briskly left the classroom before any of the prying students could interrogate us. We all ran to the Gryffindor common room without being stopped.

The second we reached the common room, Harry and Ron quickly shooed all of the younger students out and led us over to the fireplace. Percy collapsed onto a fluffy red chair with Annabeth on his lap as the rest of us all sat down on the sofa and the other seats. We stared at each other for a few moments of awkward silence before Percy interrupted.

"Sooooo. Anyone have any idea about the newest proclamation of our demise?" Thank the gods for Percy. He sure knew how to defuse tension. Immediately, everyone started to laugh.

"Well," Annabeth said, drawing all of our attention over to her. "It's pretty obvious right?" She looked around the quiet room. "Gods," I heard her mumble. "Where's Hermione when you need her?" I let out a laugh and fell back on the sofa next to Harry. Annabeth rolled her eyes at us and continued. "It's not that difficult. Half-blood is another word for demigods. The nine half-bloods obviously means us. As for putting the snake to rest, I don't know what represents a snake. Slytherin?"

"Voldemort owns a pet snake and was in Slytherin. He's also a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," Harry and I said at the exact time. I smiled at him, causing Harry to stick his tongue out at me.

Leo, however, still looked perplexed. "Okay. So we're the nine half-bloods, the snake means Voldemold, but what about the last two lines?'The fate of the battle rests on one single mortal

Who has the power to destroy the immortal.' That's weird."

I, on the other hand, had an idea on what that meant. If I was right, I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ava is the only mortal here," Hazel said. "so she must be the one in the prophecy."  
>"You know what," Percy said, "That actually makes sense. So Ava is the mortal who decides the outcome of the final battle with the little snakey?"<p>

"Yep. Finally you got it. There is a reason that we call you Seaweed Brain," Thalia said with another one of her classic smirks. Thalia and Percy started another one of their famous arguments/fights while the others watched and laughed, except for me. Jason, seeing how distanced I was from the group, changed the subject.

"So, when does this Quidditch thing start? I can't wait to try it out." he said. Harry immediately took over by explaining the rules in detail, answering all of their questions, and promising to take them down to the Quidditch pitch later this afternoon. I shot Jason a grateful smile to show my appreciation and he winked in response. I leaned back and looked at the clock, noticing with disdain that it was almost time for our next class.

"Let's go guys. Time for History of Magic," I said with an eye roll. Percy and Leo groaned and followed Harry, Ron, and I out of the room and to the classroom.

"Warning before we go," Harry said, getting everyone's attention outside of the portrait. "The teacher for History of Magic is a ghost."

Nico smirked, causing me to feel a chill running up and down my spine. I really hope that he doesn't give away his identity.

Of course, knowing who I was in company with, that's pretty much what Nico did. On the entire way there, Thalia and Percy were tormenting Nico about his father's security breach. By the time we reached the classroom, Nico had black hellfire moving through his hair and shadows curling around him like a clock.

"Nico, please stop and keep the dark magic to a minimum," I said, causing him to roll his eyes. Luckily, the shadows calmed down and the hellfire disappeared. I nodded in satisfaction and led the way into the room. I sat in the back of the room with Hermione, Harry, and Ron while the demigods took desks around us. A few moments after everyone settled in, the teacher entered the room. Not through the door like you'd expect, but straight through the chalkboard. Hazel and Frank visibly flinched in their seats while Nico leaned back and smirked again. Oh no, I thought, I really hoped that he didn't blow his cover. Like earlier, that's pretty much exactly what happened. On Nico's defense, it really wasn't his fault. When Professor Binns looked around the classroom and his gaze settled on Nico, he flew back and bowed.

"Your Highness, I was not aware that you were coming to my class today," Binns said rushed. Nico stood up and walked over to the ghost.

"Hello Binns, would it be terrible if I had a moment to talk to you about my father's thoughts on your situation?" Nico asked quietly.

Professor Binns visibly shook and shouted to the class, "Class dismissed!"

The rest of the wizards muttered in confusion as they quickly evacuated the room. In a few seconds, the room was empty except for the demigods, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I. I ran up to Nico as he reached Professor Binns' and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Great job Death Breath, now they're suspicious. You really shouldn't have done that." I reprimanded.

"Hey. First of all, don't call me Death Breath unless you want to see the end of my sword. Secondly, he's here illegally. Do you really think I would let this offense to my father slide? I promise, all I want to do it have a quick discussion with Binns here. Is that too hard?"

"Fine." I said, sighing. "You can have a QUICK conversation. But I swear, if you pull anything like this again, I'll make your life miserable."

"Sure thing Ava. You're the boss here." Nico said, smirking, before he turned towards the cowering ghost. I turned and left before Nico could traumatize the poor guy. The rest of our group turned and left with me.

As we exited the classroom, we ran into a huge crowd of curious Gryffindors. They pestered us with questions about why Binns acted so weirdly with Nico, but we quickly shoved our way through mob and ran to our common room. We were lucky to find it completely empty because everyone else was in class.

"Sooo. What do we do now?" Leo said, reaching into his belt and beginning to fiddle with some wire.

"Let's go to the Quidditch pitch now. It'll be completely empty." Ron said.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said. "You guys go down. I'll meet you down there. I want to see if Professor Dumbledore has our brooms yet."

"I'll come with you." Annabeth said, shooting Percy a look. I nodded, confused. The rest of the group left the common room to go to the Quidditch pitch. Annabeth and I started the walk to Dumbledore's office.

"So. Why did you want to come with me?" I asked, shooting her a knowing look. "I know that you must have had some kind of plan for this walk."

Annabeth walked along quietly for a few moments before saying, "Well, Percy and I were wondering what exactly we need to do here. I mean, I know that you know that we just recently got out of, well, you know where, so we were wondering why we got pulled back into a new quest so quickly," Annabeth said, shooting me a look that clearly told me that she was trying to hide the real thing she wanted to discuss.

"Annabeth," I started. "If I knew the answer to that question, I would definitely answer it immediately. But I don't even know why I'm here, let alone you guys. Let's just hope that Dumbledore and Chiron have a master plan in play. If I figure anything out, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok. Thanks Ava. As you've probably guessed, I have something else I've been meaning to tell you." she said, turning to shoot me a sympathetic look. "I know what you're going through. As you know, Percy has been involved in a lot of major prophecies, and I've helped him deal with them. I know that in this new prophecy, you're mentioned, so I completely understand if you're worried and scared. I just wanted you to know that Percy and I will help you with anything that comes your way. We'll help you get through this."

I was speechless. I never thought that I could have such a great friend. "Thanks Annabeth, that really means a lot." I said as we reached Dumbledore's office door.

"What do you think friends are for?" she said, smirking. I grinned and quickly gave the password for the staircase. We quickly ascended the spiral staircase and talked to Professor Dumbledore. He quickly handed over our broomsticks and other Quidditch supplies. We thanked him and ran out of his office and towards the Quidditch Pitch.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ava B. LOL: I'm so happy you like it! Sorry to keep you in suspense! Thanks for reviewing**

**Aprille-A-G: Thanks! I try. Super happy that you like it**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Everyone loves mysterious prophecies besides the people they're about. Thank you for all of your support! PM me if you have any more suggestions **

**R3B3CC4: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**aviendhaphiragon: Yes. Thanks for reviewing. Happy to clear that up**

**haylee-lopatinskytorres: Sorry! Took me awhile to figure out what you said, but that makes sense. Sorry for the cliffy but couldn't resist. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter when I said I would. My family went on a trip to the coast for Spring Break and we had really bad internet connection. Hope this was worth the wait though! **

**Enjoy!**

Ava:

Once Annabeth and I reached the Quidditch pitch, we were immediately greeted with Percy's and Jason's awe with the broomsticks.

"Wait!" I shout, realizing that in my rush to get down here, I neglected to see what type of brooms Dumbledore gave us. I flip a broom over and am greeting with the label, _Firebolt._

"Oh My Gods!" I shout again, jumping up and down. Annabeth and the rest of the demigods look over at me in confusion while Harry calmly walks over to me and gentle takes a broom out of my hand.

"Firebolts?!" he says excitedly. "That's awesome! They're the best."

"Lucky!" Ron shouts from the air while I slowly calm down. I quickly hand out all of the brooms to the demigods who are going to play before standing next to Harry to demonstrate.

"Now you lot," I say, getting all of their attention. "Harry here is the best flyer in Hogwarts and was the youngest seeker in a century. He knows everything there is to know about Quidditch. He, Ron, and I will be teaching you all how to ride a broom successfully and how to play Quidditch."

The demigods nod. Percy, Leo, and Jason look the most excited, no shocker there.

"Okay," Harry said loudly, drawing their eager eyes to him. "Flying is quite simple. Since you all already have your brooms in hand, all I really need to go over is how to mount them. Ava, can you demonstrate for me while I explain?" I nod eagerly, excited to try to fly after spending so much time reading about it.

"To mount your broom, all you do is sit on it and say 'up'," Harry says with a glance toward me. I nod and sit on my broomstick.

"Up," I say loudly as the broom suddenly lurches up into the air, causing a scream to rip from my throat. Luckily for me and my stomach, the broom only hovers a few feet above the ground. I look at Harry, nodding for him to continue.

"Great," Harry says. "Next is controls. To turn right, you lean right. Same thing for the left but lean left instead. To go faster, lean forward. Go slower, lean back." While Harry rattled off his list of commands, I complied and demonstrated each one with poise above their heads.

"Now Ava, to land, drive your broom to the ground and plant your feet on the ground," he says. I did what he said and land on the ground next to Harry.

"Everyone get it now?" I ask. Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Annabeth all nod excitedly before mounting their brooms. Harry and I share an amused glance before mounting our own brooms and joining them in the air.

"Let's go," I shout and lead the way over to the hoops. "There are four different positions in Quidditch, Chasers, Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. I'm going to be one of the chasers so don't worry about that. All you guys have to decide what positions you want to play. Chasers try to get the Quaffle through the goals while the Keeper guards the goals. The Beaters deal with Bludgers. And the keeper has to get the Golden Snitch," I say, looking from one confused face to the other.

"Hermione," I shout to the ground, "Can you go get the balls?" She nods and hurries off the field. I glance hopefully to Harry, hoping that he will continue the lecture on how to play Quidditch. Luckily, he picks up on my unspoken plea and continues the discussion.

"Okay everyone!" Harry shouts. "Let's go over what positions you lot will play. Who's good at throwing and catching?" The demigods all exchange amused glances before all raising their hands.

"What about blocking balls?" he asks. Again, everyone raises their hands.

"Whacking balls and aiming?" Harry asks, annoyed. Everyone raises their hands again. Harry puts his head on the broom, getting agitated. Poor him.

"Hey guys," I shout, getting all of the demigods' attention. I point to the ground where Hermione was standing with the box of Quidditch balls. The others and I all rode down to the ground quickly and jumped off our brooms. Once everyone was on the ground standing around Hermione, Harry, and I, I started to give out positions.

"Okay, since you all are….well….godly and awesome at everything, I'll assign you all your positions. Sound good?" I ask. Luckily, the demigods all exchange looks and nod excitedly.

"Great. So I thought that Piper should be Keeper since she's nimble and athletic. Frank and Leo will be Beaters due to Frank's build and Leo's mischievousness. Jason and Annabeth will be Chasers with me due to their intelligence and skills. And Percy will be Seeker because he's…well…Percy. Any comments?" I say.

Frank and Leo immediately start complaining. "No. Don't partner me with Leo. Leo with a bat is like Leo with a cannon, and we all know how well that turned out," Frank whines

"Hey! We already established that that wasn't my fault!" Leo complains. "Besides, don't expect me to be happy about being partnered with a…"

"Stop complaining!" I shout, getting irritated. "You guys wouldn't decide so I made the choice for you. Suck it up." My gods, and here I thought that they would actually be mature about it. My fault for dreaming.

"Yeah, listen to her. She's the smartest one here," Piper says. Immediately, Annabeth and Hermione look up in disbelief. Noticing this, Piper quickly amends her statement, "She's the most knowledgeable person about wizarding world stuff." Annabeth nods, satisfied, and reclines next to Percy. Hermione, I noticed, still looks angry and hurt.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the tangible tension that filled the area.

"Okay," he says. "Let's run some drills and show you lot the ropes."

After about an hour of learning the basics of the sport, we all left the Quidditch pitch and walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Nico came and joined us right as we entered the school after his discussion with Professor Binns. I, obviously, was too intimidated by Nico's expression to ask him how it went. He looked as if McDonalds had run out of Happy Meals.

Once we reached the classroom, everyone took a seat in the back of the classroom and proceeded to goof off. I turned around to make sure the demigods were all behaving before taking a seat next to Hermione. After a few minutes of mindless babbling about schoolwork and extra-credit, I heard a crash followed by a stream of Greek words. I rolled by eyes at Hermione and turned around to check on the nine demigods. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

Thalia was chasing Leo around a table, shouting something about spitballs. Leo, on the other hand, was saying some pretty colorful Greek words while trying to avoid Thalia's sweeping hands. My mouth fell open, why on earth would the other demigods not do anything to, I don't know, prevent them from blowing their covers? I turned to Percy, hoping to get some explanation. However, instead of trying to keep his cousins from blowing their covers, he was making a bet with Jason! What an idiot.

I opened my mouth to shout at them when a pink ribbon flew across the room and pulled Leo to his chair before proceeding to tie his torso to the chair. A second ribbon quickly followed, doing the same thing to Thalia.

"No fighting or running in my classroom," a high-pitched voice squeaks calmly. We all turn and look at the pink toad glaring hatefully at the demigods. "In my classroom, you will learn about the Defense against the Dark Arts by following the Ministry's safe and certified curriculum instead of sporatically covering the odds and ends of this most difficult subject. There will be no pointless wand waving in this classroom, so if you would kindly put your wands away. Please open your books to page one and begin reading." Umbridge smiles sweetly and turns to her desk.

The demigods and the Gryffindor students look around in disbelief. I, on the other hand, just rolled my eyes and laid my head on my closed textbook. I glance at Hermione, seeing how she quickly flipped through the pages before slamming the textbook closed on our desk. Hermione thrust her hand in the air, waving it around to try and get Umbridge's attention. Umbridge looks up and calls on Hermione.

"Excuse me ma'am, there is nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione inquires.

Umbridge giggles before replying, "Using defensive spells? Why on Earth would you need to use defensive spells in my classroom?"

I glance at Ron, noticing the disgusted expression coated on his face.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asks.

"You're going to be learning about how to use magic in a secure, risk-free environment," Umbridge replies sharply.

"If we're going to use magic it won't be risk free," Harry says loudly, causing Umbridge to turn red.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class," she retorts sharply, causing Percy and Harry to sit up glare at her back. "Besides, what do you expect to attack innocent children like yourselves?"

Oh, no, I think as I turn around to glance at Harry's reaction. He better not do what I know he will do.  
>However, seeing how I am witnessing something I already read, he does exactly what I expect.<p>

Harry pretends to be pondering an answer before shouting, "Oh, I don't know, Lord Voldemort!"

Again, like I expected, the class gasps in shock while Umbridge turns as pink as her clothes.

"Let me make this quite plain," she starts quietly. "You have been told that a dark wizard is at large once more. This is a lie."

I turn, shaking my head at Harry, mouthing "Don't do it." Sadly, Harry ignores me and shouts,

"It's not a lie! I saw him and fought him!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shouts, leaning down on Harry and Ron's desk. I put my head in my hands.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, my office, tonight," Umbridge says quieter.

Harry's face is beat red, but at least he realizes that anything else he does will only make Umbridge hate him more.

"Now," Umbridge says happily, "Start reading page one, there will be no need to talk."

The rest of the class passed by pretty uneventful. I mean, what really could go wrong with a class silently reading the textbook? Well, besides having the entire class out of the teacher's blood.

Luckily, DADA was the last class of the day. After it ends, we all run up to the Gryffindor common room and collapse on the sofa and chairs surrounding the fireplace.

"What a nightmare," Leo complains as he moves to sit inside the fireplace. However, seeing how that would easily blow their cover, Hermione pushed him onto the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah, I know," Harry says. "But at least you don't have to go to detention tonight with her."

We all mumble our pity for his situation. Harry nods his head and then turns to me, realization in his emerald-green eyes.

"Hey Ava," he starts. "Did you know that Umbridge would be this bad?"

Shoot. I look around at the others, hoping for help. Unfortunately, everyone else was staring at me curiously, expecting my answer. Unable to find my voice, I nod my head, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Ron accuses, glaring daggers at me.

I take a deep breath, pondering my answer before opening my mouth. "I wanted to, trust me. But Dumbledore and Chiron warned me to not share anything about the future. They said that I am here to assist you in your journeys, not to play with fate. Sorry," I apologize.

Percy and Annabeth stare at me, their gazes filled with sympathy.

"Okay Ava," Percy says. "That's fine. We understand." I glance up, noticing that Percy's support boosted my case. The others nod in agreement and mumble apologies for doubting me.

"Thanks guys," I say. "Even though I can't particularly share your fates, I will try my best to assist you with them. Now, let's go down to supper."

**A/N: Thanks so much for being so sweet to me and by reviewing such nice things! Love all of my followers and viewers!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Aprille A.G: Thanks so much! I'm happy you love it!**

**xXMoonyLightXx: You know I can't wait to write the Quidditch disaster. I'm soooo happy that I inspired you to do math! Math just happens to be my favorite subject. That's a good idea. I'll try to include a Solangelo scene at one point or another during this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you so much for being so supportive and kind to me and this story. Love you too!**

**R3B3CC4: Thanks! Sorry I kept you waiting. Hope this was worth the wait! I can't wait for their first Quidditch game either. Will try to have it in either the next chapter or the one after that. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Before you all read this chapter, I need a little favor. My sister and I were thinking about having a cover art for this story but, honestly, I'm stumped for ideas. Please, if possible, PM me any ideas about what I should use as cover art.**

**Also, I've just realized that I've never got around to doing my profile as a fanfic writer. If you guys have any personal-ish questions for me, please feel free to ask and I'll put them in my bio. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Ava:

After supper, we all went upstairs and crashed immediately in our beds. Well, everyone except Harry, due to the little fact that he managed to get detention on the first day of school. I, on the other hand, waited until the last person left the common room before leaving the tower to follow Harry. I was almost to Umbridge's room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I gasp and turn around sharply, ready to slap whoever it was. However, the person grabbed my wrists as I turned around to prevent me from doing any physical harm to them.  
>"Let go of me," I whisper sharply, trying in vain to wrench my hands away from their tight grip.<p>

"Ava, it's me, Percy," the figure said, causing me to stop struggling.

"Percy?!" I whisper in shock. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replies with a smirk, letting go of my wrists.

"I'm technically in charge here so you should answer my question. Besides, I asked first," I say with my own smirk. I rub my wrists, "You have a tight grip."

"Sorry," Percy grumbles, frowning. "I couldn't sleep and wanted to check on Harry."

"Same here," I say before continuing to walk toward Umbridge's office. "Let's go then."

Percy and I crept quietly, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Once we reach the pink door that is obviously Umbridge's, Percy and I immediately press our ears to the door.

"What have you learned here, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge's shrill voice rings from inside the room.

Silence is thick in the hallway until we hear Harry mumble, "I mustn't tell lies."

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Umbridge says with satisfaction. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night Professor," Harry says through obviously clenched teeth. I pushed Percy away from the door and into the shadows right before the door flings open and almost hits me in the nose. Harry rubs his eyes before shutting the door, barely able to restrain from slamming it shut. He takes a deep breath before walking away from the room.  
>"Harry," I whisper, causing his shoulders to tense up as he turns his head sharply.<br>"Ava?" he asks. I nod before stepping out from behind a statue.

"Don't forget about me!" Percy says as he steps out of the shadows and strikes a pose. I roll my eyes as I shove him into the wall. "Rude," Percy mumbles with a pout as he moves to stand next to Harry, who looks at us amused.

"Show me your hand Harry," I say, causing him to pale and attempt to hide his left hand discreetly behind his back while putting out his right hand.  
>"Nothing," Harry says hesitantly, stepping away from me.<br>"Left hand. Now," I say sharply as I glance at Percy. Luckily, he catches my silent plea and grabs Harry's left hand from behind his back. Percy gasps as he glances at it. I turn away, not wanting to see the horror I've read about.

"What happened to you?" Percy breathes, a fierce look frozen on his face.

Harry looks at his hand, turning pale. He glances at me, hoping for a rescue. I roll my eyes. Why is it always up to me to save him? Not like I'm really complaining though…

"Out of all of the, no offense Harry, characters I've read about in his series, Umbridge is the one I loathe the most. For his detention, Umbridge made Harry write lines with a quill that uses the users' blood as ink. The writing one does with this quill is carved into their body, serving as a permanent reminder of their deeds or failures," I say, feeling a chill creep down my spine as the words leave my mouth.

I glance back at Harry before grabbing his hand in mine. I turn it over and look at the back. The books, I realized, barely contained the true, disgusting sight of the scar. Carved messily into the back of his hand was the words _I must not tell lies. _The carvings were at least a centimeter deep and still oozing fresh blood. The area around the fresh wounds was already swelling and beat red. Black dots and the start of fresh pus encircled each and every letter, creating a dark border separating the skin from the red tissue beneath the surface.

Percy puts his hand on my arm, and I glance over at him, turning away from the disgusting wound. He gives me an encouraging nod before the fire returns to his eyes.

"Harry, I won't let her get away with this. No one gets away with hurting one of my friends without me getting involved," Percy says venomously, causing another shiver to move up and down my spine.

"Please don't make a big deal of it," Harry pleads, glancing at me for support.

"Don't worry Percy," I say, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to the Gryffindor common room. "We'll get vengeance soon, don't rush the inevitable." With that, Harry, Percy, and I walk quietly to the common room and into our own dormitories. I crash down on my soft bed, plans for Umbridge's destruction buzzing around my head like a swarm of angry bees.

The next morning in the Grand Hall

"Okay," Annabeth says, "Tell us what happened again." Percy groans and hits his head on the table repeatedly while Harry and I share a look. This would make it the tenth time we had to repeat what happened. I know that Annabeth wants every little detail but now it's getting annoying.

"For his detention, Harry had to write lines using a quill that used his blood as ink. After writing the same phrase constantly, the words create scars on the user's body, serving as a permanent reminder of what they had done," I say, rubbing my head to try and get rid of a forming headache.

Like always, my words (Harry chose to have me say the story every time) were greeted with stunned silence as they processed the information.

"So," Leo pipes up from next to Hazel. "What are we going to do for payback?" He looked around at everyone's blank faces. "Come on guys. Do you really want Umbridge to get away with what she did to poor Harry here?"

"We need time to plan," I say slowly, causing Percy, Jason, and Leo to slump down. "We can worry about revenge later. Now we have to worry about our first Quidditch game on Saturday."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Percy says, causing Harry and Ron to look at him in disbelief.

"How could you forget about your first Quidditch game?" Ron exclaims.

"Seaweed Brain forgets everything. Without me, he would forget to get dressed in the morning." Annabeth replies, smiling slyly at her boyfriend who nods in agreement.

"That makes sense." Harry says, smiling. "What do we have today?"

"We have double charms, double transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and herbology." Hermione answered, looking down at her schedule.

"Well," Ron says, thinking out loud. "That's not as bad as yesterday. Still can't believe that we got stuck with the worst possible schedule on our first day back."

"But we can't change that Ronald," Hermione says sympathetically. "Now, let's go. We don't want to be late for charms."

"Wait!" I say loudly right as everyone gets up to leave for Charms class. "I have an idea about Harry's situation. Well, at least one to prevent it from happening again."

Harry nods enthusiastically and sits back down, staring at me in anticipation. I, on the other hand, ignore his eager stare and turn to Piper.

"Piper, why don't you go and talk to Professor Umbridge about Harry's detention," I say, a smirk evident on my face.

Piper smiles sweetly at me and Harry before nodding and quickly leaving the Grand Hall. "Of course," she says. "I'd be delighted to help."

Once she left the hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned to me suspiciously.

"What's she going to do Ava?" Harry asks slowly, almost as if he's afraid of the answer.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, Harry," I say smoothly, glancing at Jason who is trying not to laugh at the wizards' obliviousness. "You will find that Piper can be very persuasive."

The wizards continue to stare at me blankly while the demigods suppress giggles.

"Yeah Harry," Leo pipes up, getting annoyed with their confusion and wanted to make it worse. "She's so persuasive that she once talked the earth back to sleep."

With that, the demigods lose it and walk out of the room laughing. I glance at Harry, who still looks confused.

"She's a charmspeaker, Harry," I explain calmly. "Piper can talk anyone into doing anything she wants."

"Oh," Harry exclaims. "Got it. Let's hope that it works."

When Harry finishes his thought, Piper walks up to us with a broad grin on her face. "All good Harry. Our dear friend Professor Umbridge was surprisingly willing to cancel the rest of your detentions. She must have had a change of heart."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I giggle at her devious face. "Come on guys, we're going to be late," Hermione says. The rest of us nod in agreement and leave the Great Hall.

The rest of the week went by smoothly without any major incidents. Yes, Percy, Thalia, and Leo managed to get detention in a few (all) of their classes for goofing off and generally being a nuisance, or in Leo's case himself, but Piper always saved them from actually receiving their school required punishments. However, Annabeth and I always gave them a strict scolding after each and every offense. This morning, everyone was extra antsy as it was the day of our first Quidditch match.

"Hey guys, are you ready for your game against Hufflepuff today?" Harry asks enthusiastically while he plops down next to me.

"Sort of," I reply before taking a shaking sip of my pumpkin juice. Harry smiles at me and pats my shoulder comfortingly before turning to look at the rest of my team. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Leo looked a little nervous while Percy was smiling like a doofus.

"Aren't you a little nervous about being in the air?" I ask Percy, shocked.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "If my dear Uncle hasn't zapped me yet, I think I'm good. Besides, I doubt he will try to kill me now, I mean, he had like my entire life to get rid of me if I was _that _annoying."

The rest of us nod in agreement at his 'logic' before we go back to picking at our breakfast. After a few minutes, Ron jumps up. "Hey! You guys need to get moving. You don't want to be late!" he exclaims as he grabs my arm and drags me off the bench.

"Fine, whatever." I huff as I get to my feet. "Come on guys, let's go!"

The rest of my team quickly stuffs their faces with the rest of their food before standing up. We leave the Great Hall and head down to the Quidditch pitch. Hopefully we won't screw up too badly.

**A/N: Sorry. I cannot resist a little cliffy! Will have the next chapter up by next Sunday. Thank you all for being amazing!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Aprille A.G: Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it!**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Thanks so much for being amazing and understanding about everything. You're the best! I'm so happy that you love this story.3**

** : Thanks!**

**Lexi Evans908: Thanks. Happy that you enjoyed it. Don't worry, the Quidditch match will definitely be in the next chapter. You just have to wait one more week.**


End file.
